General Kenneth Drago
General Kenneth Drago, First General of Avernus Age: 244, rejuved to 25 M: 13 + 16 = 29 (+46 martial bonus) I: 14 - 1 = 13 A: 13 + 5 = 18 L: 12 P: 12+2=14 D: 11+2=13 C: 15 + 17 = 33 (+440 combat bonus) General (+4M, +1A, +2C -1D, -1I) Fought Everyone (+2M, +2L, +2C) From the ranks (+3M, +4C -1D, -1I, -2L) Avernus Veteran (+1M, +1C, +2 to fighting the wildlife of Avernus) Vexing (+2M when harassing) Avernite Elder (+4C) – Having survived half a century of life on Avernus General Drago has proven himself an expert warrior. Expert Tactician (+3M, +15 to units in the same battle as you) – Over the last few decades General Drago has command his forces in battle dozens of times as well as spending a lot of time debating warfare with you and other masters of the art. This experience has helped him develop into one of the best tacticians on Avernus, though he still loses out to you in both tactics and strategy. Master Rifleman (+2M, +1I, +5C, +50 to ranged combat rolls with rifles)- General Drago has always wielded rifles of some variant into combat and has developed a real mastery of their use. He is one of the most deadly warriors of Avernus when using his master-crafted plasma rifle and can fire from the hip with unerring accuracy. Administrator (+2A) – In his decades as the commander of the rapidly growing Avernite PDF General Drago has been forced to improve his administrative skills in order to keep up with the workload. Public Servant (+2D)- In his time as the commander of the Avernite PDF General Drago has been forced to cooperate with the other major powers on Avernus, which has developed his rather basic diplomatic skill, a bit. Pious (+2P)- His time on Avernus given General Drago a strong belief in the strength of the human spirit and in the Imperial Truth. He confides in you that he always had trouble with many version of the Imperial Creed due to the focus on the Emperor rather then humans, which he often saw push themselves to do the impossible. Skilled Administrator (+2A) - General Drago has developed into a skilled Administrator during his time as the commander of the Avernite PDF. Leader of Men (+1M, +2D, +5 morale for all forces under his command)- Over his near century commanding the Avernite PDF, General Drago has developed a certain type of military charisma. His soldier will confidently follow him into dangerous positions trusting that he knowns what he is doing. General Kenneth Drago is a Cadian Veteran who first left Cadia as a Private in the 103rd Cadian Shock Troopers one hundred and twenty years ago at the age of eighteen. Over the following years he proved his worth against the many foes of the Imperium and eventually got promoted to Lieutenant after twenty years of service. This promotion was awarded for his taking over his platoon after the lieutenant and senior sergeants died and leading the platoon to hold against a Necron advance for half an hour until reinforcements arrived. After becoming an officer, Kenneth Drago repeatedly proved his worth and became the regimental colonel at the age of 58. After gaining control of the 103rd Shock Troopers, Kenneth Drago led his men to many victories until he gained the promotion to General after a mere twelve years. General Kenneth Drago continued to lead armies in service to the Imperium for the next 50 years, fighting against countless foes of the Imperium until he was given command of the PDF and Guard regiments that were assigned to the colonization of the Hellworld Avernus. The 103rd Shock Troopers have remained with him for his entire career and have gained a reputation as an elite regiment even for Cadians. General Drago was killed during the First Daemonic Incursion when a Gamma-level Rogue Pyromancer unleashed Warpfire in his command bunker in Garden Grove, killing tens of thousands. Category:Characters Category:Obituaries Category:Avernite Characters Category:Departmento Munitorum